


fake it til you make it

by 26stars



Series: AU August 2020 [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Professional-age women, Vacation AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/pseuds/26stars
Summary: Day 16: Vacation AU+ "I told my sister I have a partner so she’d stop trying to set me up with people but now she’s coming to visit and I’m in too deep I need a fake gf ASAP" +Morse CodeExactly what it says on the tin.
Relationships: Bobbi Morse/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: AU August 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860802
Comments: 28
Kudos: 74
Collections: AOS AU August 2020, Women of the MCU





	fake it til you make it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meredithchandler73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meredithchandler73/gifts).



> For Mer--welcome back!
> 
> I finally wrote a Fake!Dating AU!

“Daisy. You can’t back out now—Mom already made up the guest room.”

“If you think a made-up guest room is going to magically make my girlfriend available, you don’t understand how work schedules work.”

“Daisy, I swear to god, if you had just told her about this _three weeks ago_ so she could have asked off…”

“Mom and Dad hadn’t set the date yet!”

“Oh my god, Mom’s birthday is the same day every year! How could you not know it would be this weekend?”

Daisy sighs hard enough to move the papers on the table in front of her a few inches away. Resting her elbow on the bared space, she tangles the fingers of one hand in her messy hair.

“Kora, I thought this weekend was supposed to be about Mom—you’re making it sound like the only reason you’re visiting is so you can screen my girlfriend.”

She can practically hear Kora smirking on the other end of the line. “It’s my duty as a big sister. But the longer she’s conveniently ‘unavailable’ for family events, the more likely I think it is that you just made this woman up. Pretty sure a real girlfriend would have made an effort to meet your family by now. Haven’t you been together like, six months already?”

“Really. Making up a fake girlfriend. Do you really think so little of me?”

“It’s not thinking little of you, it’s that I know you well enough to know that you’d totally pull a stunt like that. Come on, Daisy, send me a picture of this girl, along with her Instagram handle so that I can—"

“Oh my god, Kora, _bye_. See you next weekend.”

Daisy hangs up and tosses her phone on the table, sighs again, then snatches up her phone and dials a different number.

Thankfully, her friend answers on the second ring.

“Jemma, I need you to drop everything right now. I’m in huge trouble.”

~

Daisy picks up Jemma from her workplace, but she doesn’t have the patience to wait until they get to a bar to start dumping out the whole story—how Kora had been driving her nuts, trying to set her up left and right with every man and woman willing and available, how Daisy had finally snapped one day and told Kora that she was dating someone now and just lay off please, how carrying on the lie had been fairly easy, since she, Kora, and their parents all lived in three separate towns…

“It’s no one’s fault but mine,” Daisy groans, bowing her head over her cocktail on the bar. “I know I brought this on myself. But now I have to figure out the least obnoxious way to straighten everything out before the weekend…”

“Why don’t you tell Kora that you and your girlfriend broke up?” Jemma suggests, swirling the wine in her glass.

“I don’t want to do that—that’ll just result in Kora thrusting some other prospect on me before the weekend is over…”

“Where does she even find these people?” Jemma wonders aloud, making Daisy swat her arm with mock offense.

“Excuse me, I am a hot commodity—anyone should be so lucky.”

Jemma laughs, batting her hand away. “I only meant, she’s already gone down such a list of people—how many friends and acquaintances can one woman have?”

“Too many, apparently,” Daisy sighs, taking a sip of her drink. “So basically, I can either admit that I’ve been lying, or I can try to conjure a girlfriend before next Friday.”

“Well I’d offer to play the part,” Jemma says with a compassionate smile, “but considering your whole family has met me before and knows we’re old friends, they’ll wonder why you didn’t just say that you were dating _me_. Also, they’ll wonder what happened to my fiancé and probably accuse you of being a homewrecker.” Jemma waves her left hand for effect.

“That’s very sweet Jemma, thank you. But you’re right, my parents would totally side with your love life over mine…” Daisy laughs as Jemma pulls out her phone.

“I have got one idea though,” Jemma says, unlocking her phone and scrolling through the contacts.

“Someone single and ready to date me on short notice?” Daisy asks eagerly, setting her drink down again.

“Well, sort of. I’ve got this friend—she’s amazing. I don’t know if she’s got an acting background or what, but she’s totally been a lifesaver for me in a similar situation.”

Daisy raises a brow. “What, you also lied to your sister and parents about having a fake girlfriend?”

Jemma laughs, looking up from her phone. “No, but I totally needed a good excuse to miss the HR presentation that we were all supposed to attend, and she showed up pretending to be the CEO of another pharma company demanding a private meeting with me…”

Daisy pulls a scandalized expression. “Ok, that’s _so_ much worse because that’s totally identity theft—she was playing a real person…”

“Do you want to lecture me, or do you want her number?”

~

Daisy’s too cowardly to just call a stranger without any context, so she sends a cautious text message first after she gets home that evening.

**_Hey, I’m a friend of Jemma Simmons—she gave me your number earlier tonight. My name is Daisy and I have an insane request, but Jemma thought you might be the person to talk to. I am in desperate need of a fake girlfriend for a weekend trip to my parents’ home this weekend. First, are you free? Second, are you willing? Third, what would I have to pay you for your time and acting skills? (I of course will explain everything if you say yes…)_ **

Daisy hits send and get a reply within the hour.

**Hey girl! Yep, I’m free this weekend. My name is Bobbi, in case she didn’t tell you. I have actually done this once before, so I am totally down to be a fake girlfriend if you pay for the travel, room and board. Just tell me the vague script—where’d we meet, how long have we been together, etc.—and I’ll be ready to meet you whenever you say so on Friday. Where’s your family getting together?**

Daisy sighs in relief, furiously texting back all the information.

**_Can we facetime this evening, if you’re available? Probably would be a good idea if our first face-to-face wasn’t right before I see my family._ **

Bobbi replies more quickly this time.

**Sure! I’m free now if you are.**

Daisy takes a deep breath and hits the Video Call icon, but when the call connects, her breath sticks in her throat.

_Oh shit, she’s…really pretty._

Bobbi has a great smile and really, _really_ blue eyes, and Daisy does her best to remain coherent as she introduces herself.

“I’m an old friend of Jemma’s—how do you know her?”

“We worked a summer internship together a couple of years back,” Bobbi says, smiling pleasantly. “I’m in biochem too. What do you do?”

“I do information systems for companies like Jemma’s,” Daisy answers. “She and I met at one when we were both recent graduates.”

Bobbi nods. “Cool. So how did you and I meet?”

Daisy has never felt so uncreative. “Jemma introduced us at her birthday?”

The blonde shrugs easily. “Sounds fine. And when did we start dating?”

Daisy cringes as she answers. “Well, I started lying to my sister telling her that I had a girlfriend about six months ago…”

“And now you’re in a little too deep?” Bobbi finishes with a knowing smile. “Sounds pretty standard.”

Daisy raises a brow. “You said you’d only done this once before, but you’re talking about it like you’re an expert.”

“Well, after a certain point, the script gets kind of predictable. So what does the weekend look like? Is this just a family reunion plus significant others?”

“Well, it’s my mom’s birthday, so my sister and I are both going back to their home for the weekend to hang out. My big sister, Kora, is bringing her boyfriend, and she apparently told mom that I have a girlfriend now and would probably be bringing her…”

“And you tried telling her your girlfriend couldn’t come, but she’s not buying it…”

Daisy smiles, relaxing further. “Yeah, you do know this script by heart.”

Bobbi smiles, looking a little proud of herself. “So when are you heading out there? Driving or flying?”

~

Daisy was planning to drive the three hours north to her parents place, so she picks Bobbi up from her workplace when they both clock out the following Friday. The most striking thing about finally seeing Bobbi in person is that she is impressively tall, even without heels. Daisy shakes her hand on the curb, helps her put her bag in the trunk, and then they hit the road.

“All said, a road trip probably isn’t that bad of a way to start a weekend with your parents,” Bobbi says, getting comfortable in the passenger seat as Daisy gets them on the highway out of town. “Gives us more time to get to know each other first, just in case your sister plans on quizzing me when I get there.”

Daisy rolls her eyes. “And she totally would. Okay, where do you want to begin?”

By the time they’re pulling into the driveway of Daisy’s childhood home, she’s feeling much more relaxed about the whole prospect.

“There’s one quick thing though, if you’re cool with it,” Bobbi says quickly as Daisy turns off the engine. “Are you the kind of girl who’d kiss her girlfriend in front of her family?”

Daisy hesitates, unsure where this is going. “It wouldn’t be the first time.”

Bobbi nods. “Well, it probably wouldn’t be smart for _our_ first time to be in front of an audience, would it?”

Daisy feels herself blushing and is grateful for the darkness of the car. “Yeah, probably not.”

Trying to act at least a little confident, she leans closer to Bobbi, expecting a perfunctory kiss on the lips, something to check a box, say they’d done it already…

What she gets is something totally different.

She’s actually seeing stars when Bobbi pulls away.

“Are you at least a little bit in love with me now?” the other woman asks, still holding Daisy close with a gentle hand in her hair.

By the look in her eyes, she already knows the answer. So Daisy doesn’t bother with words and just kisses her again.


End file.
